En Deux Mots
by Miss Kazu
Summary: Série de OS inspirés chacun par deux mots et un pairing de FF VII/AC/CC. Exclusivement Yaoi. Zack x Cloud pour le moment :D


Alors avant toute chose, ces écrits seront des one-shots dont chacun aura été crée à partir de deux mots donnés par des amis, etc. Ils n'auront pas forcément de liens les uns avec les autres mais traiteront toujours d'amour entre hommes sur FF VII/AC/CC (Shonen-Ai, Yaoi, Lemon, Lime, je suis pour tout ! Ceux qui n'aiment pas le yaoi et/ou qui respectent à la lettre le scénario original du jeu sans chercher à voir les autres possibilités, même les plus plausibles, vous êtes prévenus ! Je ne vous verserai pas un centime en cas de syncope ! X3). La longueur de ces one-shots variera probablement de l'un à l'autre.

**Auteur:** Miss Kazu.

**_Les 2 mots inspirés: _**Travesti - Chevelure (Et quels mots X'D)

**_Pairing:_** Zack x Cloud.

_**Genre: **_Romance/Humour.

**_Rating:_** T.

**_Résumé:_** Kunsel demande à Cloud d'informer Zack au sujet d'une nouvelle réglementation. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé rencontrer de cette façon là une ennemie (une amie ?) des plus redoutables; la mystérieuse petite culotte !

**_Note_****_: _**C'est surtout un gros délire qui m'est venu en lisant les deux magnifiques mots qui m'ont inspirés plus haut xD Je ne suis pas satisfaite de la fin mais je tenais tellement à la finir, ça me rongeait... Faites moi en part si quelque chose vous chagrine que je puisse traquer l'erreur pour plus tard è.é Et les pensées sont entre ces charmants petits cercles: °

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ! ;3

* * *

**Un cadeau inattendu**

Cloud cherchait Zack pour l'informer d'une nouveauté dans le règlement concernant l'unité du SOLDAT. Ce fut l'un de ses amis, Kunsel, qui lui avait demandé ce service et le jeune homme aux cheveux platine n'avait pas eu le coeur de refuser. Au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes d'intenses recherches dans les longs couloirs gris, il ne vit nul part le jeune première classe mais ne perdait pas espoir, il y avait encore beaucoup d'endroits à explorer dans cette énorme tour que formée la compagnie Shin-Ra. Au bout d'un long moment d'errance, Cloud en conclut que son ami n'était surement pas en service actuellement. Il ne restait qu'une éventualité possible encore. Ainsi, il alla jusqu'aux batiments réservés aux membres du SOLDAT et toqua à la porte indiquant le nom de son propriétaire: Zack Fair. Aucune réponse... Cloud hésita un petit instant, quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la porte. Zack n'était pas chez lui... Le jeune blond soupira et ferma la porte derrière lui. N'ayant rien à faire de sa journée, il pourrait bien attendre un petit peu dans son appartement. Il n'y avait jamais pénétré par le passé et put admirer un peu mieux où vivait son ami en dehors des missions. Un espace simple, peu entretenu... Zack était un forçoné du travail, mais pas envers les taches ménagères. Cloud sourit faiblement, il décida d'arranger un peu les choses en l'attendant. Il chercha désespéremment un plumeau afin de depoussiérer les biblots tronant sur un meuble.

" Des souvenirs du monde... " en conclut le jeune blond en les époustant soigneusement de son gant, ayant renoncé à trouver un quelquonque plumeau dans cet endroit. En y regardant de plus prés, il y avait vraiment de jolies choses, comme une sorte de figurine de monstre typique à certaines contrées. Un pampa qui chancelait selon la force dans le toucher qu'on lui donnait, une longue plume de Chocobo blanche et jaune. Il y avait des photos aussi et Cloud osa les regarder, aprés tout, Zack ne s'en soucierait pas. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il remarqua que sa tête apparaissait sur l'une d'elles ! Et même sur plusieurs autres.

" Zack... a des souvenirs de moi-aussi ? " murmura Cloud à lui-même en rougissant quelque peu. Il remit les photos en place et se pressa de ranger des vêtements qui trainaient à même le sol dans sa chambre. Vraiment, quel désordre ! Le jeune homme blond soupira en s'imaginant un Zack contraint de ranger ses affaires et l'adorable moue dégoûté qu'il tirerait. Il rit doucement en songeant à cela mais changea trés rapidement d'attitude en levant un vêtement en particulier. Le tissu s'était attaché à ses doigts et il put le relever plus facilement vers sa figure appeurée comme jamais elle n'eut le malheur de l'être.

" Un... Une... Une culotte en dentelle ?! " dit il en la prenant à deux mains, n'en croyant toujours pas ses yeux.

" ... ça appartient surement à une de ses conquètes... " se dit il plutôt tristement, ayant une preuve même entre les mains que son ami ne s'intérésserait jamais à lui de la même façon qu'il le ferait avec une femme. Le première classe avait un succés indégnable, il était beau, grand, fort, taquin avec un air malicieux et rassurant. Il était aussi protecteur et Cloud avait été à jamais chamboulé par cet aspect de sa personnalité qu'il avait connu au cours d'une mission. Il s'inquiètait aussi souvent de son état de santé, le savant fragile et réservé. Un mentor, un ami... Un homme qui avait dépassé dans son coeur l'admiration qu'il éprouvait envers Sephiroth, le héros légendaire. Malgré tout, il ne se laissait pas abattre, il devait être courageux si il espérait pouvoir, ne serait ce que cela, se déclarer. Cloud Strife ne perdrait pas la face contre une petite culotte ! C'était tout simplement hors de question.

° ça ne me regarde pas... ° tenta t-il de se convaincre mais il n'y parvint pas. Cela dit, il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu une femme avec Zack récemment... Peut être que son ami agissait trés discrètement pour ne pas avoir d'éventuels ennuis. Mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien trouver à un tel sous-vêtement ? C'était petit, à sa taille... A sa taille, vraiment ? Cloud rougit en pensant à une telle idée... Zack mettrait surement encore du temps avant de revenir, il l'espérait sincèrement car l'idée d'essayer ce dessous ne délogéait aucunement de son esprit. Peut être que si lui, Cloud Strife, portait ce genre de sous-vêtements... Alors peut être que Zack Fair le considèrerait autrement... Non plus comme un boulet à protéger sans cesse mais comme l'objet de ses désirs... A cette pensée, le jeune blond piqua le far de sa vie. Ses joues pouvaient facilement détroner la rougeur des pivoines.

° Je dois me calmer... ° pensa t-il en se déchaussant et en retirant son pantalon. Non, son boxer même moulant n'était surement pas assez sexy pour plaire à Zack... Honteusement, il le retira aussi, se retrouvant dans une nudité génante avec la tension d'être surpris à chaque instant. Quelle excuse pourrait il lui faire avaler si il venait à l'improviste ? Pire même, si il revenait avec des amis ? ... Mais Cloud était allé trop loin pour s'arrêter maintenant et il enfila la petite culotte qui colla affectueusement sa peau, moulant élégamment ses formes et ses rondeurs.

° ça me serre un peu... ° se dit il en s'asseyant sur le lit, écartant magnifiquement ses longues jambes pour mieux admirer son oeuvre. Les joues toujours rouges, il s'insulta mentalement... Comment avait il pu agir ainsi ? C'était pourtant agréable... Même si il n'était pas habitué à jouer au travesti. Pourtant, un déclic le sortit de ses pensées peu glorifiantes. Et ce fut avec une absence sans nom sur le visage, comme si une glaciation venait de le figer qu'il aperçut Zack dans l'entrée de la porte de sa chambre. Son coeur se mit à battre à tout rompre, signe qu'il était encore parmi les vivants et non face à Hadès.

" Cloud ?... Qu'est ce que tu... portes ? " lui demanda Zack surpris plus que jamais en ne pouvant qu'admirer l'élégant angle qu'offrait les sublimes jambes de son ami écartées. Il jurerait ressentir du sang s'écouler de son nez, au pire il mettrait ça sur le compte de la chaleur dehors. Mais quelle vision enchantresse !

" Zack ! SORS VITE ! " lui hurla Cloud en rougissant et en recollant ses jambes l'une à l'autre. Mais le dit Zack ne bougea pas d'un milimètre. Il se sentait déjà tout épris d'une sensation agréable. Pourtant cette fois-ci, il ne rêvait pas, il avait bien vu Cloud portait cette fameuse petite culotte.

" Qu'est ce que tu portes ? " redemanda le jeune homme brun en croisant les bras, patientant difficilement devant la beauté d'un Cloud rouge de gène et de honte. Ce dernier osa plonger plus profondémment son regard dans celui céruléen de son ainé.

" Une... Une petite culotte... Celle d'une de tes copines ! " jeta t-il à sa figure avec un petit air furieux si adorable aux orbes d'azur de Zack. Une de ses petites amies ? Vraiment ? Il sourit, puis rit légèrement devant la naiveté du jeune blond. Cloud le regarda surpris et vexé, croyant qu'il se moquait de lui.

" Je n'ai pas de petite amie. " avoua Zack pour ne faire aucun malentendu.

" Alors une de tes conquètes d'un soir ! "

" Non plus... J'ai vraiment cette image d'homme à femmes ? "

" Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est ta propre petite culotte quand même ! ... ? "

A cette réplique Zack rougit rien qu'en pensant à cette hypothèse, marquant un espoir non disimulé dans les yeux du beau blond.

" Mais bien sûr que non ! " dit il finalement. Comment allait il lui expliquer... " ça ne te regarde pas de toute façon... "

" Oh que si ! " répondit Cloud en se levant et en fixant Zack droit dans les yeux avec un regard trés intense. Il était tellement mignon... Zack allait vraiment craquer si il s'avançait davantage, ce que le blond fit pour marquer son attachement à ce qui arrivait.

" Enlève la et remet tes vêtements... "

"Non, je la garderai jusqu'à ce que tu me répondes ! " dit il avec des yeux trés légèrement embués à cause du stress et de l'ambiance qui l'intimidaient. Son amour pour le soldat de première classe lui donnait la force pour lui tenir tête. Tant pis, il l'avait vu dans une telle tenue, et maintenant ? Il voulait sa réponse plus que tout.

" Elle n'est à personne... "

" ? ... Et que fait-elle chez toi alors ? " répondit Cloud perplexe en passant nerveusement une de ses mains jusqu'à son coude.

" ... Es tu certain de vouloir savoir ? " répliqua le brun avec un air douloureusement sérieux. Cloud redoutait sa réponse mais se devait de l'entendre.

" Réponds ! " exigea t-il agacé. Zack n'en supporta pas plus et vint le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche, déposant ses lèvres au coin de celles de Cloud. Ce dernier eut un léger gémissement plaintif, réagissant à sa surprise.

" Zack... " murmura t-il, n'osant plus bouger. Ne venait il pas de rêver ? Zack avait faillit l'embrasser... Réagissait il ainsi à sa provocation ou... y avait il autre chose ?

" Elle était pour toi, tête de Chocobo ! " lui dit Zack avec un doux sourire en passant sa main jusque dans sa chevelure d'ébène.

" Pour moi ? ... Pourquoi ? Et... Je suis un garçon... "

" Je le sais trés bien... C'est juste que je t'imaginais dedans... Et ça ne m'a plus quitté l'esprit jusqu'à ce que je l'achète... " avoua le brun en se frottant la nuque de gène. Cloud venait de percer son secret sans en être encore réelement conscient. Et ce presque-baiser qui réchauffait encore l'endroit où il avait été appliqué...

" ... Tu n'as pas honte de fantasmer sur tes collègues ?! On est amis... "

" Et toi, n'as tu aucun scrupule de venir chez moi sans me prévenir ? Tu n'es pas mon collègue... Je tiens quand même plus à toi qu'à un simple collègue... " répondit le brun en n'en disant pas plus sur leur statut d'amitié. Cloud baissa le regard et crut ressentir un vrai brasier brûler ses joues.

" A t'entendre... " commença Cloud faiblement, ne sachant comment formuler son sentiment avec des mots. Il se tut et ferma les yeux, géné malgré la situation rêvée qu'il offrait à Zack sans s'en rendre compte. Ce dernier crut que son coeur allait l'abandonner tellement il cognait sa poitrine avec force et allure.

" Bon Cloud... Je... sens que tu ne devrais pas rester encore longtemps ici... " dit il en détournant le regard de son visage pour se river sur ses jolies jambes nues. L'interpellé rouvrit les yeux, était-ce cette vue qui troublait tant son ami ?

" Oui, tu as raison... " répondit il précipitemment en allant chercher ses propres vêtements sur le sol. Mais lorsqu'il se baissa, la vision qu'eut Zack le rendit fou ardent. Le brun ne put s'empécher d'attraper son ami par derrière et de le pousser jusque sur son lit. Non, il était bien trop séduisant ainsi pour repartir si facilement ! Bien que Zack se soit juré de le protéger de lui-même, il n'aurait jamais cru que son fantasme deviendrait réalité et lui ferait perdre ses moyens si facilement. Au diable les pulsions masculines !

" Zack ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ?! " l'interrogea Cloud en se débattant, dos à son ami. Son coeur battait fort mais celui du brun collé à son dos résonnait comme un tambour sur lui, le troublant infiniment plus.

" Comment peux tu me demander ça ? ... Je t'ai déjà dit de l'enlever... " lui répondit il à l'oreille la plus proche de ses lèvres. Oreille qui à peine frissonait au contact du souffle chaud se fit englober par ses lèvres. Cloud gémit sur le coup, il avait tellement rêvé une telle situation. Il se cambra et se laissa plus aller contre le lit. Il ne tarda pas non plus à ressentir les mains de son ami remonter sur ses cuisses.

" Arrète s'il te plait ! Je ne veux pas ! " tenta Cloud en retournant sa figure écarlate vers Zack qui était toujours occupé à sa manoeuvre. Il baissa finalement son bien sur les cuisses du blond.

" Tu as été trop loin Cloud, je ne vais pas m'arréter là ! " sourit le première classe en donnant une légère fessée à son chocobo préféré. Mais il n'aurait pas pensé que ce dernier réagirait si bien et gémirait... Ce petit cri qui avait définitivement fait fondre Zack. Il retira la petite culotte de Cloud et se leva précipitamment, laissant le blond dans l'interrogation la plus totale. Ce dernier se releva un peu et s'assit sur le lit, cherchant une réponse dans le regard azur du brun.

" Je récupère ce qui m'appartient ! " lui sourit il en réponse. Réponse qui ne satisfaisait mais alors pas du tout son bas-ventre. Heureusement pour lui, les vêtements des membres du SOLDAT étaient plutôt larges ce qui camouflait bien son état physique. Le jeune homme blond perdit ses rougeurs, bien qu'il soit à demi-nu. Il semblait réfléchir et Zack se demanda si il n'avait pas dit une grosse bétise finalement...

" Ah bon... " dit Cloud avant de rapprocher ses cuisses de son torse. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout, il aurait même préféré que Zack se jette sur lui, non, il en rêvait mais la réalité était tout autre.

" Mais si tu me reprends ma culotte, comme tu as dit, c'est que ce n'est pas la mienne... " lança le jeune blond avec un regard accusateur sur le brun. Ce dernier sentit un battement de son coeur disparaître. Cloud était... déçu ? ... Il ne comprenait pas cette réaction. La solution la plus évidente lui semblait irréaliste aussi, comme si son chocobo préféré était amoureux de lui...

" Ah bon parce que tu la veux vraiment ? "

" Je n'ai pas dit ça mais tu t'es contredit en me la retirant ! "

" Mais tu ne voulais pas l'enlever... Tu n'allais quand même pas rentrer avec ce sous-vêtement sous ton pantalon, si ? "

" Non ! Mais c'est... pour moi non ? "

" ... En effet... " rougit Zack, se sentant de plus en plus coincé dans la situation présente. Mais c'était surement l'occasion tant attendue pour se déclarer.

" Cloud... Je... " commença le soldat première classe en venant s'asseoir à côté de son ami. Ce dernier avait un regard si pesant sur lui, un regard tellement adorable qui rendait si fou de son possésseur.

" Je... Je suis fétichiste ! " dit il avec de gros efforts et un regard perdu. Il espérait faire croire cela à son ami pour garder encore la vérité secrète, qu'importait la façon dont il serait dévisager. Le jeune homme blond resta surpris un long moment. En quoi cela était étonnant ?

" Oui, et alors ? "

" Et alors ? Je suis fétichiste avec toi ! Tête de chocobo ! " dit Zack en caressant vivement les cheveux de Cloud par taquinerie.

" Cela... ne me dérange pas... " rougit le dit chocobo avec un regard tellement innocent aux yeux de Zack qu'il deigna rester sage. Vraiment, il ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal... Malgré tout ce qui le poussait à n'obéir qu'à ses instincts primaires, Cloud était trop adorable pour être brusqué. Mais une telle déclaration ne passa pas inaperçue... Le regard interrogatif du soldat 1ère classe obligea la jeune recrue à s'expliquer plus amplement.

" Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Mais cette idée ne me gène pas... Enfin si j'ai un peu honte mais... Si c'est toi... " dit il en rougissant et en se mordant finement la lèvre inférieure. Trop en était trop, Zack décida de réagir coûte que coûte et saisit le menton de son ami entre ses doigts.

" On est amis, n'est ce pas ? " lui dit il avant de déposer tendrement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Cloud gémit, il ne savait que répondre à cette question, c'était si évident ! Malgré tout, il ne voulait pas perdre leur amitié même si quelque chose de plus élevé aurait fait un bien fou à son coeur. Zack se recula soudainement, laissant le beau blond immerger de sa rêverie.

" Tu es venu pour quoi ? " demanda t-il en se grattant la joue de l'index. Cloud sembla seulement attérir sur Terre. Que faisait il déjà ici ? ...

" Ah oui !! Un de tes amis m'a informé d'une nouveauté dans le règlement du SOLDAT et m'a chargé de t'en faire part. "

" Ah ? La nouvelle réglementation sur les horaires de stand-by dont il ne faut pas user le temps à aller à des soirées, boire un petit peu d'alcool, drag... C'est ça, n'est ce pas ? J'ai reçu le mail. " soupira Zack, exaspéré d'une telle entrave à sa joie de vivre.

" ... D'accord... " répliqua Cloud timidement en se décidant enfin à se rhabiller un peu plus. Il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir été bien inutile pour son ami, voire même un problème. Le brun devait quand même remercier son ami Kunsel qu'il soupçonnait fortement de l'aider à conquérir le joli blond. Il eut l'occasion d'admirer l'élégance de son ami dans ses gestes afin de se revétir. Qu'est ce qu'il était sexy le petit Cloud !

" Merci Cloud... "

" Je file... " répliqua Cloud du tac au tac. Zack l'avait embrassé et cela ne semblait pas le chambouler plus que cela. C'était si troublant, et pourtant le jeune homme aux cheveux platine avait peur d'espérer quoi que se soit, malgré une telle preuve...

" Si c'est... Juste pour jouer ainsi avec moi, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici... " ajouta la jeune recrue avec une tonalité plus triste en n'adressant pas le moindre regard à Zack et en se dirigeant vers la porte afin de sortir de ce doux enfer. Du moins, il aurait aimé en sortir mais une main attrapa son poignet à temps et le brun ne tenait plus face à cette pression si intense... Il allait vraiment craquer... Il voulait craquer pour son propre bien mais sa raison l'empéchait de faire du mal à son cher et précieux Cloud.

" Je ne joue pas avec toi Cloud... " soupira le première classe en serrant Cloud, par derrière, dans ses bras si protecteurs. Le beau blond eut un long frisson de plaisir et son coeur semblait rebelle aux limitations de vitesse. Il désirait vraiment lui répliquer un " tu te fous de moi ! Je t'aime mais tu joues avec mes sentiments en m'embrassant ! C'est humiliant ! Zack Fair ! " mais rien ne sortit de ses lèvres à part un léger " pourquoi ? " lui faisant baisser les yeux.

" Cloud... " commença le brun en passant une de ses mains jusqu'au poing fermé de son ami. " Je... "

" Tu... Tu m'aimes ? " demanda Cloud d'un rouge plus pivoine que jamais, le poing légèrement tremblant sous la main de Zack. Ce dernier rougit aussi, mais pas également. Il venait de le dire pour lui.

" Je t'aime Cloud, oui. " avoua t-il finalement. Les deux hommes restèrent un petit moment ainsi avant que le plus jeune ne se décide à se retourner pour enfouir son visage dans le cou de son ainé. Il répondait ainsi à l'amour qu'il venait de recevoir et put déposer sa poitrine battante contre celle du puissant première classe. Ce dernier passa ses deux mains sur les joues de son ami pour confronter leurs regards. Celui de Cloud montrait un océan de bonheur qui ajouta des spasmes plaisants au corps de l'ainé. Il ne pouvait plus qu'embrasser le jeune blond, léchant d'abord longuement ses lèvres avant de venir chercher sa jumelle. Cloud poussa un nouveau gémissement, plus libre et plus désireux cette fois-ci.

" Zack... Je t'aime aussi... " soupira t-il de plaisir lorsques leurs lèvres se déscèllèrent. Il adressa un grand sourire au brun pour montrer qu'il avait aimé cet échange. Lui-même déposa un court baiser à ses lèvres, juste pour les ressentir encore une fois... Toutes contre les siennes... Et s'éloigna, repoussant délicatement les bras de Zack l'entourant.

" Pas tout en même temps, s'il te plait... Cela ira pour aujourd'hui, Zack... " sourit finalement le jeune blond qui abandonna dans sa propre chambre un membre de première classe interdit, mais surtout frustré. Son chocobo préféré avait eut ce qu'il voulait, soit une preuve d'amour sincère. Mais lui... Lui désirait quelque chose de plus, un contact plus charnel, une peau sur laquelle faire couler ses baisers humides, celle de Cloud... Un seul moyen pour se calmer d'un tel état aussi inssuportable, une bonne douche froide !

De son côté Cloud retourna dans sa propre chambre, avec un doux sourire aux lèvres qui fit retourner plus d'un militaire habitué à sa discrétion et à ses traits neutres. Il avait gagné cette partie là et en fut trés fier.

° Pas tout de suite Zack... J'ai trés envie de savoir jusqu'à quand tu vas te retenir... ° rit Cloud intèrieurement avant de passer devant un Kunsel occupé à tapoter sur une machine des codes personnels. Le jeune blond alla le remercier sincèrement avant de vite reprendre la route vers sa chambre. Kunsel s'interrogea, qu'avait il bien put se passer depuis qu'il l'avait envoyé prévenir le première classe ? Il était trés curieux d'entendre les derniers ragots de son ami Zack.

Ils auraient tout le temps pour se connaître et s'aimer toujours un peu plus à présent, tout le temps... Ou peut être bien moins...

* * *

Voili voilou, en espérant que vous avez aimé :3 (allez, un petit peu quand même ! XD) Même si je suis consciente que j'aurais pu mieux faire pour faire ressortir leurs nobles sentiments... -.-'

Si vous avez deux mots aussi à m'inspirer, je suis prenante ! :D

J'aimerais bien en écrire un sur Sephiroth x Genesis aussi... Un peu dans le genre SM... Ahèm XD

Merci de laisser des reviews, je me ferais toujours un plaisir de les dévorer !

Bisoux et à bientôt pour de nouveaux one-shots ! ;3


End file.
